


Even a Hotel Bed can be Comfortable if You Share it With the Right Person

by RedSnowWhite



Series: Writing Prompts, Terribly Misused [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, But not really a threesome, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Erotic Electrostimulation, First Time Bottoming, Human Furniture, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stuck in a wall, Threesome, Watersports, implied fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSnowWhite/pseuds/RedSnowWhite
Summary: The lobby was nothing special, Mike thought. It didn't look like an entry point to a shady business at all."A room for two," said Greg, Mike's companion for the night. "Withspecialservices." Greg managed to make the word "special" sound really dirty. Not a big surprise, considering what it supposedly entailed.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Writing Prompts, Terribly Misused [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955464
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	Even a Hotel Bed can be Comfortable if You Share it With the Right Person

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Furniture

The lobby was nothing special, Mike thought. It didn’t look like an entry point to a shady business at all.

“A room for two,” said Greg, Mike’s companion for the night. “With _special_ services.” Greg managed to make the word “special” sound really dirty. Not a big surprise, considering what it supposedly entailed.

“We’re full. You’ll have to wait,” said the clerk.

“Really?” Greg leaned on the counter. “Can you check again?”

The clerk made an unhappy face but turned to his computer screen. “Hm... Okay, a room on the fourth floor just opened. Five hundred, for an hour. Cash only.”

“Five hundred bucks?!” Mike was incensed. “That’s insa...”

Greg shushed him and took out his wallet.

Well, in _that_ case.

At first, Mike was skeptical about coming here, but - to be completely honest - he was also excited and very curious. He heard about the place but had neither the guts nor money - or the proper incentive - to try it out. 

Five hundred, seriously.

“Room four twenty-eight,” said the clerk and passed them a keycard. Greg took it, and in they went. 

As soon as they reached the tiny elevator, they were immediately all over each other. Greg pulled Mike’s shirt out of his pants, then put his hands under it, and all was great - up until the bastard tried to pin Mike to a wall. And. 

No fucking way. 

Mike pushed him back and forcefully turned them around, ground his hard cock into clothed hips. Greg laughed into his mouth, ground back, grabbed him by the hair, and kissed Mike like he wanted to eat him alive.

That’s why they had to come here in the first place.

There was this scorching hot spark between them.

But.

Mike didn’t bottom.

Neither did Greg.

The elevator shook a bit, and the door screeched open. They exited in an aggressive tangle of limbs, hit a wall, struggled for dominance, hit the opposite one. They were making some serious noise, but it didn’t really matter since they could hear muffled thumps and slaps and moans and grunts all around them. Clearly, just like the clerk insinuated, the place was quite busy.

Mike batted away a hand that tried to sneak into his too-tight pants and looked around. “Eleven, twelve... twenty-eight’s probably that way,” he muttered, while Greg strove to distract him. The bastard found Mike’s nipples and was rolling them between his fingers. Mike took revenge by latching his mouth to an exposed piece of neck right under Greg’s ear. 

They froze as a door behind them opened, and a man in his fifties came out. He wore a big, relaxed smile, jeans, and a khaki shirt that was buttoned wrong. He grinned at them, not-so-covertly checked them both out, nodded a greeting in their general direction, then went on his merry way.

Mike and Greg watched an elevator door close after him.

“Someone clearly doesn’t regret spending five hundred on a hotel room,” joked Greg. “Promising.”

They looked at each other, then around, grinned, found the right door, and went in.

The room was surprisingly spacious and clean. It wasn’t really all that different from regular hotel rooms, except not a lot was there when it came to furniture, just some display cabinets by the wall and a solid block of a big double bed. There was no bedding on it save for a clean white sheet and a square piece of red cloth that covered a pronounced bump in the middle.

“Is that...” wondered Mike. He looked at Greg. Then, by the unspoken agreement, they climbed onto the bed from the opposite sides, grabbed the red cloth together, and - slowly - pulled it off.

Human skin was revealed inch by inch.

There was a male ass sticking out of the middle of the bed.

Mike grabbed a fistful of flesh, squeezed, then gave it three harsh slaps. A barely audible sound came from somewhere beneath them.

“Wow,” he said, then spanked it some more. 

He evidently wasn’t a first hotel guest who had done this, as the skin was almost the color of the cloth that covered it moments ago.

Greg stuck three of his fingers at once into its puffy hole. “Looks like it’s been here a while,” he said. “Lubed nicely, too.”

Mike looked at Greg’s wet fingers pumping in and out, then joined with one of his own. Then added another. “Kinda loose,” he complained, even though the slick heat, together with the slide of Greg’s hard knuckles between his own, made Mike’s cock jump with approval.

Greg laughed at that, kissed Mike hard on the lips, and jumped off the bed. “Wait a moment. Should be here somewhere...” He started searching for something, first at the cabinets - which contained all manners of sex toys, Mike realized now that he looked closer - then around the bed.

Greg bent over, and Mike eyed his gorgeous body, at the same time pumping his fingers - four of them - into the hot hole. It was loose, true - you could probably push a fist in there with little trouble, and maybe later they will - but there was still some nice resistance left to the swollen flesh; it wasn’t yet completely used up. Will probably feel great.

If he couldn’t have Greg’s ass today, this hole will do. Too bad they wouldn’t be able to go in together, what with the position.

“Aha! Found it!” Greg said with triumph from the floor beside the bed, then there was a soft click, and the ass clamped on Mike’s fingers like a vise. Went loose. Tightened again.

This time, the sounds coming from under the bed were more audible.

“What the fuck is that?” Mike wanted to know.

“Electrostim.” Greg grinned at him just before he started to take his t-shirt off. Mike’s mouth watered at the sight that was revealed. “Right to the prostate. Fires up all the nerves. Makes muscles work even when they’re all used up.”

“Fuck.”

“What? You want to go in first?”

Mike _did_ want to. “What about you?” he asked.

Greg took off his pants and socks - fuck, the guy was gorgeous - then came back to the bed. “We’ll switch,” he said. “Off with that.” Mike let Greg open his shirt and pants, then have a go at his chest - the guy seemed fascinated with Mike’s nipples - while Mike fingered the rhythmically clenching asshole. The idea of using something so helpless aroused him way more than he was willing to admit.

Together they somehow managed to get Mike’s pants and underwear off without Mike having to remove his fingers from the anonymous hole.

“Stuck me,” Mike said. Greg obliged, took him to the root in one go. “Fuck.”

Greg deep-throated him a few times, went up for air, sucked at the tip. Damn, he was good at it. “So,” he said from between Mike’s legs, “you go in the toy-hole, take me in your mouth?”

“Sure.”

Mike wasn’t averse to blowing someone once in a while, especially when that someone was as attractive as Greg. 

They changed their position on the bed. Greg leaned against the headboard with his legs open and palmed his long red cock (longer than Mike’s, though Mike’s was thicker), and Mike laid down with his hips on the bed-embedded ass, which then placed his face directly over Greg’s groin. The flesh under Mike’s hips was hot to the touch - someone spanked it really good - and Mike’s cock fit well in its crack, surrounded by that hotness. He moved his hips until his cock caught on the rim, then thrust in hard at the same time as he went down on Greg.

Holy fuck, that rhythmic, even pulse was something else. How could a hole be so loose and so tight at the same time?!

He moaned around the cock in his mouth.

Greg gasped. “That good?” he said, clenched his fingers in Mike’s hair. Then, he leaned to the side - driving his cock to the back of Mike’s throat - and reached for something. “Let’s see what you think about _this_.”

The steady spasms around Mike’s penis became faster.

“Aaand this.”

The grip of the slippery, heated muscles strengthened. Mike pumped his hips into it hard and raised his head. “Fuck. I’ll cum!”

Greg fumbled with the... pilot...?

The strength started alternating. 

Light light. Hard. Light light. Hard.

“Better?”

“A bit.” Mike breathed hard, thrust in, and stilled.

Light light. Hard.

Fuck.

“You wanna try?” he asked Greg.

“But you barely started.”

Mike laughed and gave Greg’s cock a long consoling lick. “Sorry. But I want this... to last longer... than five minutes.”

“Okay then.” 

Greg laid beside Mike on the bed. Mike rolled out and off the disembodied ass, let Greg take his place. He put his arm under the man’s head, so they could kiss more comfortably and gripped Greg’s backside with his other hand. He wanted to feel the muscles flex as Greg kept thrusting.

“Fuck, you were right,” Greg panted into Mike’s open mouth. “This is fucking amazing. Come here.” He lifted his upper body up on his hands - his cock pushed all the way in - and tried to drag Mike under him. “Come on, spread your legs. Around my waist.”

Mike complied. Soon, he was lying on his back under Greg, thighs spread, his cock - hard and still wet from the lube - rubbing against Greg’s lower belly, his buttocks and balls touching the heated flesh Greg was fucking into. Greg bit him on the neck, then went for his nipples again.

Seriously, what was with this guy and nipples.

Mike laughed.

Greg’s head went up. “What.”

“Nothing. Just. This is kinda.”

“Kinky? Perverted? Deviant? Wrong?”

“Amazing,” half-moaned, half-laughed Mike. “Plus, all of the above.” He wrapped his thighs around Greg - the position would’ve made him feel vulnerable half an hour ago, now he no longer cared - and with his legs drove Greg’s hips down harder. “Come on, fuck it like you mean it.”

Greg did.

It wasn’t long before Greg’s rhythm stuttered, and he was cumming. Mike held him through it and watched, fascinated.

What a gorgeous bastard.

Even with a face all tense and red like this.

Finally, a heavy body crushed Mike, then rolled off. “Your turn now.”

Mike shoved into the pulsing hole Greg just cummed in.

The thought alone…

To say Mike was aroused was an understatement. Of the century. Seriously. He was going to fuck this hole so hard it’ll never close again.

He started thrusting.

Greg laid beside him and stroked his back, from nape to knee. After some time, on the passes up, he swerved to the inside more and more, between Mike’s legs, lingering there. He massaged Mike’s inner thighs. Rolled Mike’s balls in his hand. 

Pushed two of his fingers into the slick heat of the toy-hole, besides Mike’s cock.

“You know it can take more,” Mike panted. 

Greg pushed in the third finger.

Then, the fourth.

The tightness became impossible. The palm and heel of Greg’s hand hugged the bottom of Mike’s cock, balls and all. It was like his entire groin was sliding in and out of a hot, constricting tunnel.

There was only one problem.

“Fuck. I need to pee.”

Greg moved even closer, breathed into his ear. “What’s stopping you?”

Mike stilled.

That was.

That.

A thumb massaged his perineum.

“Well?”

“You’re... you’re serious.”

“Damn right I’m serious. We’ve paid good money for a hole to use as we please. Why can’t we do just that? It’s here for us to _use_. Let’s _use_ it.”

“That’s different.”

Insistent fingers slid over the underside of Mike’s cock, kneaded it.

“Come on. Do it.”

Fuck.

Mike hid his face within his arms and relaxed the muscles that were holding in the contents of his bladder. The hot feeling of relief was intense as it traveled down his impossibly constricted cock. Greg’s thumb that kept digging down behind Mike’s balls in a rhythm didn’t exactly help - its every push made Mike clench inside, which interrupted the stream of fluid, which then caused the entire process to last much longer than usual. 

It made Mike _feel things_.

“Stop it.”

“But you like it.”

Mike breathed hard into the mattress, ashamed beyond belief. His cock pulsed - at least it was impossible for him to cum while he was peeing, thank the gods for small mercies - and he couldn’t help the shudder that rolled through his entire body.

“Oh yesss, you _like_ it.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Greg’s hand slipped out from the fuckhole they were sharing, slid up and over Mike’s balls, then Greg’s thumb went into Mike’s asshole.

“Greg.”

“Yes?”

“We talked about this.”

Greg took his thumb out.

Then pushed his index finger in. To the knuckle.

Mike’s hips spasmed.

“Maybe we should talk about it again?”

Mike never bottomed. Ever.

This didn’t feel bad, though. Full and weird and uncomfortable. But not bad at all.

“You can’t be hard again already.”

Greg laughed. “Afraid I am.” He pushed in a second finger. Mike gasped.

“So?”

“So, what?”

“Can I fuck you? In the ass? Mike? Can I fuck you in the ass? Pretty, pretty please?”

A third finger went in, and Mike had to spread his legs to ease the pressure. That kinda burned.

But it felt kinda good, too - especially since the squeezing heat around his cock took the edge off the pain.

“Greg... I don’t bottom.”

“But you’re doing great so far. Let me? Please?”

Mike’s skin burned from embarrassment almost as much as his hole burned from the stretch. 

Then again, why the hell not.

“Okay,” he muttered into the mattress.

Greg’s fingers stabbed into him, hard. “What? I didn’t hear you.”

Mike groaned. The fucking bastard was going to make him say it.

“Fuck me.”

“With...?”

“Your cock. Fuck me with your cock.”

Greg’s fingers slid out of Mike’s hole and slid into the hole Mike was in, then went back into Mike, newly lubricated. Mike moaned and couldn’t help but start moving again. 

Whenever he thrust into the rhythmically clenching heat under him, his ass slid off Greg’s fingers, and every time he moved back, he impaled himself on those fingers again, and his hole ached and opened a tiny bit more. Greg angled his hand down, and the distracting pain in Mike’s sphincter mixed with a pleasure-ache deep in his pelvis.

Gods, he finally understood why people did this.

“For fuck’s sake. Greg,” he whined.

Greg was on top of him in a fraction of a second. Mike felt a hot, insistent cockhead push at his sphincter. 

“You done this before?”

“No-aaaaah...!”

Holy...! Greg’s cock was much larger than three fingers.

“You’re so hot inside. So good.”

“Oh my God--“

“Shhhh. Okay? Too much? Fuck, you feel so good. You’re all right? Haaah... I’m almost all the way in.”

“Ow, almost?! You’re trying to tell me,” Mike panted, “there’s _more_ of you?!”

Greg laughed.

“Ow! Don’t move yet!”

“Okay, okay. Oh, I have an idea. Where’s that pilot?”

Mike unclenched his eyes, looked around. There it was, an unremarkable gray thing, right in front of him. “Here.” He passed it to Greg, who pressed a few buttons and oh.

“Okay, I think I maxed it.”

Seriously though.

_Oh._

It was like Mike’s bones suddenly liquefied.

“Uh. Wow. I’m all the way in now. Can I move?”

“Hnnn...”

“I’ll take that... as a yes. So get ready. Because I’m going to... fuck your brains out.”

And he did. And Mike didn’t know what to do with himself, getting it from both sides at the same time like this. The anonymous hole under him milked his cock like some sort of unholy machine, and, at the same time, Greg’s cock dragged through his insides, made them burn, pressed against and hit every good place inside him. He braced himself with his knees and fucked into it, back and forth.

“Not gonna... last long,” he panted out.

Greg’s speed doubled and ow ow ow ow! 

But also, wow.

Greg pounded his ass like a piston, and soon Mike had to give up any pretense of moving on his own. He just braced himself against the bed with his hands and knees; let Greg take him from behind, and the toy-ass milk him from the front.

Orgasm hit Mike unexpectedly, like a huge hammer to the head. The tension kept steadily building, building, building, and then - with no warning - Mike was shooting what felt like all of his insides into a spasming slippery tunnel, and his ass clenched, and then Greg was cumming, too.

They both collapsed, sticky with sweat, Greg still in him.

“You’re crushing me.”

“Shit. Sorry.” Greg pulled out - ouch - and rolled away. 

Mike also pulled his cock out of the toy-hole, then touched his own asshole curiously. It was sore and sort of pliant but didn’t actually feel all that terrible. Honestly, he was expecting way more asspain than this. Maybe anal was something he could enjoy from time to time after all? “I really hope there’s a real bathroom in here somewhere,” he said. “I need to clean up.”

“I think that panel is actually a door?” Greg said, pointing at the section of the wall.

It turned out Greg was right.

When Mike returned to the room, the first thing he noticed was a massive red vibe sticking out of the bed-embedded ass.

Greg was perusing the display cabinets. He had a very long, very elastic silicone dildo in one hand and a wide leather strap hanging over his naked shoulder. “What,” he said. “We paid for an hour. It hasn’t been an hour yet.”

Mike eyed him, then the helpless ass on the bed speculatively. Grinned. “You think it’s loose enough now to take a fist?”

***

**Epilogue**

The icon with the number four hundred twenty-eight blinked green. John turned off his card game, checked in the management app which cabinets in the room in question had been opened, then restocked his cart accordingly. Then, he checked his other supplies - he was running low on lube. He grabbed a fresh container from a stack of similar containers under a wall and pushed the cart out of the utility room. 

Time to do his job.

“Honestly,” he muttered under his breath as soon as he entered the room. 

They _always_ left the stim on.

He put on his rubber gloves, then picked up the pilot and turned it off. Next, he picked up all the toys carelessly scattered around and deposited them in a bucket he had under his cart for just this purpose. Then, he climbed on the bed and removed the longest intestinal snake they stocked from the bitch’s ass - there was a loud “shliiiick” sound as he none too gently pulled out the toy - and also threw it in the bucket.

He examined the hole itself, stretched it, pinched the rim.

It was getting too loose.

He pulled out a tube with a “special cream” from his pocket. He didn’t know what it was made of - wasn’t in his job description - he only knew that: A) it made loose holes swell and tighten; B) you shouldn’t apply it with your bare hands - because it made your skin burn for hours; and C) after every application, you should wait fifteen minutes before you marked the room “ready” in the system - because it took that long to absorb completely.

He smeared a generous helping of the substance on the application dildo - it had a disposable silicone cover with groves on the surface that helped to distribute the cream evenly in every nook and cranny - and pushed it in. The bitch under the bed whined, so John pumped the dildo in and out a few times for good measure. 

He left the dildo in, climbed off the bed, and removed the not-so-white-and-immaculate-anymore sheet off it, thrown it into the bucket. Then, he put his employee key in a tiny keyhole at the bottom of the bed. There was a _click_. A small cover opened, revealing a handle. John pulled on it, and the entire thing sprang open.

The bitch was hanging upside down under the lid, moaning like a, well, bitch. John checked its breathing tubes, which were fine, then its feeding tube - which got a little loose, hence all the noise. He fixed it, and all was blissfully quiet again. 

Heavy weights hung off puffy nipples, and - were they supposed to? Just in case, John checked the data on this one, and yup, the bitch wanted nipple torture, so nipple torture it was going to get.

John took off the weighted clamps - that got a reaction - and massaged the swollen flesh between his fingers, to get the circulation going again. And because he still had a fair amount of the “special cream” on his gloves. After all, the bitch wanted to have _fun_ , and he - and the customers - were here to provide.

He reapplied the weights, then checked the strength of the wide stripes of leather that bound the helpless body under the bed. He only had to tighten the one that went under the bitch’s hips and made its ass protrude nicely on the other side. After he finished with that, he patted the round belly. It sloshed some but didn’t seem to overflow, so it needn’t be emptied yet. John will revisit the issue after the next two or three customers. Or maybe he’ll just turn on the urination ban. Should make it last longer.

Only a few more things to check before he was finished with bitch-maintenance.

He reached for the balls and cock hidden in the cradle of the bitch’s bent hips. The cock was hard - because of course it was - and all seemed fine with the hollow sounding rod embedded in it, same with the catheter tube attached to the end. But the electrode patches slipped from the balls, probably because of all the sweat. Though the one in the sounding rod itself still worked fine, evident by how hard the bitch’s hole was clenching around that toy when he first walked into the room.

He rubbed the sweaty flesh with his gloved hand - cream and all - considering what he could do. It was obvious patches were no longer a viable option. There was some loose skin he could attach clamps to, but that could damage it, and the bitch explicitly stated in the contract no skin damage on genitals. 

He went to his cart and rummaged in a drawer on top. 

Aha! Conductive bands!

He took one and strapped it around the bitch’s testicles, then connected the wires. He took the pilot and tested the balls-only setting, the middle of the scale. The bitch tried to trash. Good.

Lastly, he replaced the urine bag with an empty one, inspected everything one more time, and closed the lid.

The dildo with the cream was nicely lodged in. He examined the tightness again. Unsatisfied, he reapplied the cream. Usually, a second dose did it for even the most used up asses.

Now, he only needed to mop the floor, put clean toys in the cabinet, a new sheet on the bed and fresh lube in the bitch’s hole, and he’ll be done.


End file.
